christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beatles
| years_active = 1960–1970 | label = | associated_acts = | website = | past_members = * John Lennon * Paul McCartney * George Harrison * Ringo Starr See members section for others }} The Beatles were an English rock band, started in Liverpool, England in 1960 until they broke up in 1970. They are the most successful and influential band in the history of music. The Beatles drew influences from many music genres through their career, including 1950s rock and roll, rhythm and blues, classical, psychedelia, and Indian music, and their songs ranged from pop ballads, psychedelic rock to hard rock. The members of the band were John Lennon (guitar), Paul McCartney (bass guitar), George Harrison (guitar), Ringo Starr (drums). Brian Epstein was their manager. George Martin produced all of their albums and singles except for the album "Let It Be", which was produced by the famous 1960s producer Phil Spector. Almost all of their music was recorded at Abbey Road Studios in London. History of the Beatles Starting in 1956, John Lennon and several of his friends played in a British band called the Quarrymen. Over the next few years, the members of the band changed, and by 1960, the band was called the Beatles. They did not have their first hit until 1962. In February 1963 their song, "Please Please Me", reached the number 1 position on the British charts. This was the first of a record 15 British number 1 singles. They first came to the United States in 1964. They were met at the airport by thousands of screaming American teenagers. The Beatles were so popular that they were attacked by screaming fans everywhere they went around the world. The effect they had on their fans was known as 'Beatlemania'. The Beatles made their first live American television appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show on 9 February 1964. About 74 million viewers — about half of the American population — watched the group perform on the show. Beatles songs soon filled the top 5 places on the American top 40 chart - a record that has never been matched. After the Beatles became so popular in the United States, other British bands, such as The Rolling Stones, The Animals, The Kinks and Gerry and the Pacemakers had songs become hits there as well. So many British bands became popular after the Beatles' success that this time became known in America as the "British Invasion". Towards the mid 1960s, The Beatles became bolder with their style of music. This largely started in 1965, with the release of the album "Rubber Soul", and hit a peak in 1967 with the release of "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band", which was named as the greatest album of all time by Rolling Stone Magazine. They were also named the most influential artists of all time by Rolling Stone magazine, because their music, clothing style, and attitudes shaped much of what was popular among young people in the 1960s. The Beatles became so popular that no regular concert venue was big enough for their concerts. This led to them playing the first ever stadium rock concert at Shea Stadium in America, to around 50,000 people. The Beatles stopped touring and playing live music in 1966 because they were sick of audiences screaming so loudly that their music could not be heard. They were also tired of the pressures of touring. Among other things, they were so popular that thousands of people would gather outside the hotels they stayed in day and night meaning that they could never leave their rooms unless they were playing a concert. The Beatles broke up in 1970 because of the pressures of fame and each member becoming more independent both in their personal lives and musically. In 1973 the two-disc sets "1962-1966" (the "Red Album") and "1967-1970" "(the "Blue Album") were released. These were both re-released on CD in 1993. After breaking up The band was still very popular all over the world after they broke up. According to the Guinness Book of World Records, they are the highest-selling recording artists ever. They have sold more than one billion records, including albums and singles. Their music is still important and still influences many musicians. Musicians today perform cover versions of Beatles songs, and people everywhere still listen to their music. Their song 'Yesterday' has been recorded by more artists than any other song. It is also the song that has been played the most on radio ever. The Beatles made thirteen albums and twenty-six singles together. They also started their own record label, Apple Records. They made two movies, A Hard Day's Night and Help!, where they appeared as actors. Later they made Magical Mystery Tour, a television special. Yellow Submarine was a cartoon movie based on their music. Let It Be showed them working on a new album. After the Beatles broke up in 1969, all four members started their own solo careers. John Lennon became a famous peace activist in the late 1960s and early 1970s. He wrote successful songs including "Give Peace a Chance", "Imagine", and "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)". John Lennon was murdered on December 8, 1980 outside his home in New York. Part of Central Park in New York and an airport in Liverpool are named in his honor. The other three Beatles got together in the 1990s to make two new records. They used demo recordings of two John Lennon songs and added their own new parts. Producer Jeff Lynne helped them so all four members could appear on the songs. The songs were "Free as a Bird" and "Real Love". Both were top 5 hits in the UK in 1995 and 1996. Paul McCartney started the band "Wings" with his wife Linda. In 1977 his song, "Mull of Kintyre", became the biggest selling single in British history. It sold even more copies than the Beatles' singles. Paul McCartney was knighted in 1997. George Harrison and Ringo Starr had early success as solo artists but were less successful later on. George formed the group the Traveling Wilburys in the 80s with other rock legends Bob Dylan, Roy Orbison, Tom Petty, and Jeff Lynne. George Harrison died of cancer on November 29, 2001. Ringo still tours the world with his "All Starr Band" and was knighted in 2018. Albums '' (better known as the "White Album") ]]The Beatles made 13 very successful albums during their active years from 1960-1970. Listed below are the albums made during their career. * Please Please Me (1963) * With the Beatles (1963) * A Hard Day's Night (1964) * Beatles for Sale (1964) * Help! (1965) * Rubber Soul (1965) * Revolver (1966) * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967) * Magical Mystery Tour (1967) (Double EP) * The Beatles (better known as the "White Album") (1968) * Yellow Submarine (1969) * Abbey Road (1969) * Let It Be (1970) Compilations * The Beatles 1962-1966 and The Beatles 1967-1970 (1973) * Rock and Roll Music (1976) * Love Songs (1978) * Rarities (1980) * Reel Music (1982) * 20 Greatest Hits (1983) * Past Masters (1987, two volumes) * The Beatles Anthology (1995, three volumes) * The Beatles: 1 (2000) * Love (2006) Movies * A Hard Day's Night (1964), directed by Richard Leste, co-starred Wilfrid Brambell, Norman Rossington, John Junkin, Lionel Blair, Victor Spinetti, and Derek Nimmo * Help! (1965), directed by Lester, co-starred Leo McKern, Eleanor Bron, Victor Spinetti and Roy Kinnear * Magical Mystery Tour (1967), hour-long TV special, with Ivor Cutler and Jessie Robins * Yellow Submarine, (1968) cartoon * Let It Be (1970), documentary film about the making of the album with the same name; producer George Martin and road manager Mal Evans appear briefly on camera, as do Yoko Ono/his uncle Nizaemon Kataoka (13th)admired performance of Kouichirou OHI/Tazou Sumita; his grandson (TOM)TAKASHI OHI/大井孝 also a worldly respectable follow,; and Heather McCartney Children of the Beatles * Paul McCartney's daughter Stella McCartney has had a successful career as a clothing designer.Vogue UK; Stella McCartney Biography * John Lennon's sons Sean Lennon and Julian Lennon have had successful musical careers. Sean has been involved in a number of bands: Cibo Matto, and Dopo Yume.[http://www.fashionfollower.com/dopoyume.asp Hopeful Romantics:Dopo Yume Wear their Hearts on Their Sleeves] www.fashionfollower.com References Other websites * The Beatles homepage * Beatles Website * Beatles * * The Beatles, su EnciclopediaRock.com Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1970 Category:1960s British music groups Category:1970s disestablishments in the United Kingdom Category:1960s establishments in England Category:1970s British music groups Category:British pop rock bands Category:English pop music groups Category:English rock bands Category:Musical groups established in 1960 Category:Musical groups from Liverpool Category:Musical quartets Category:The Beatles